People of House Pyreanor
House Pyreanor is both a family that has taken others into their family, house, and home, and but also a number of businesses owned and operated by those individuals. Pyreanor Family When the Scourge razed Quel'thalas, High Priest Landon was with another priest at the other priest's personal study. The two priests, trapped with no means of escape, they blessed themselves then lit the study ablaze then hung themselves--assuring that they would not join the army of undead. Captain Alexandra Pyreanor was a Ranger Captain stationed south of Silvermoon near one of the gates when the scourge came. The Scourge wiped out her unit but her body disappeared without a trace. It is likely she wanders the dead scar as a ghoul. Evan Pyreanor, the eldest son of the Pyreanor family, was a mage with a promising future in the magistry. When the scourge came, he took his place on the front lines defending his homeland and died heroically. Vanessa Pyreanor, the third child and second daughter of the Pyreanor family, followed her mothers' footsteps as a ranger. Her squad was in Eversong doing target practice when the scourge came. Their quivers were empty and they were retrieving arrows when the scourge attacked them. She was torn limb from limb, never stood a chance. Except for one member, Kemnebi Sunrunner, who instinctually ran and hid up a tree, their entire squadron died. Oliver Pyreanor, named after a great human priest Landon knew that fell during the first war, was young and talented priest, barely of age but already fully indoctrinated member of the brotherhood when the scourge came. Like his brother Evan, his detachment was defending Quel'thalas from the scourge. His detachment fell back to protect fleeing citizens who were heading northwest to Sunstrider Isle, and was completely wiped out. Little Ollie was impaled and his corpse was found by the surviving Pyreanor children in their flight from Quel'thalas. The group swore to come back and bury him but upon return found that his corpse was no longer there. Leiah and Youl Pyreanor took their place as part of the last line of defense of the battle with the scourge, being among those who stood between the scourge and Silvermoon. Youl took an impact from a spiked shield to her face, mutilating it and losing an eye. Leiah grabbed her and ran, realizing it was a losing battle. They found and collected Tyan Sunbrand in their flight from the Scourge, deciding to keep him only because he is a priest, someone who can heal, and they were unsure just how many healers remained in Quel'thalas. Zandrae Pyreanor, relegated to the family shop boy, noticed the commotion and the undead wandering Silvermoon and took steps that saved his own life. He closed and locked the shop door from the inside, then went to the large, hidden, walk-in closet vault—A large safe that the family stored their jewelry and expensive products in overnight. He grabbed some food, water, blankets, and locked himself into the safe. Leiah and Youl made it home and let him out of the closet. That night, Leiah and Youl sat up on the balcony, watching the herds of ghouls wander through the ravaged city. They found Dalaen Duskhallow pursued by a herd of ghouls, and watched him manage to destroy them with magic as he ran. They invited him into the house to join them. On their flight from Quel'thalas they found Iviaen Brightblaze, injured, hiding in a corpse pile, and took him along for the ride. Eventually they met up with Tyan's family. In the aftermath of the razing, Zandrae stumbled across Kemnebi Sunrunner drinking from a lake. While Zandrae didn't recognize Kemnebi as a friend of his sister, the ranger recognized him and thus did not shoot him on the spot. Half-feral and badly injured, he fled back up his tree sanctuary. Over a series of weeks, Zandrae brought the half-feral ranger food and Tyan healed him. Eventually Kemnebi followed Zandrae home and has remained with the family ever since. Eventually Ollie found his way back home as a Death Knight and the Pyreanor family fully embraced their living-impaired baby brother. The family, especially Zandrae and Leiah, go to great lengths to help him with his special needs. Unfortunately, Ollie is forever stuck as a nineteen year old. He is about as terrifying as a kitten, and most do not respect him or treat him like an adult even though he is actually quite a bit older now. Tyan's cousins, the Snowdawn Brothers, who also became part of the Ebon Blade, act as his protectors. Sunbrand Family The Sunbrand Family was a two-branch priest family living on the western outskirts of Suncrown Village in southern Quel'thalas. One half, using the name Sunbrand, was sired by High Priest Nolan Sunbrand and Priestess Alyse Solheart. The other half was sired by Priest Sidhion Snowdawn and Priestess Marita Sunbrand. Each branch of the family had their own building on a fenced in shared plot of land, and each family had three children. In their youths, the children played together and share a lot of idiosyncrasies. The Sunbrand Branch of the Household consisted of Rialius Sunbrand, Tyan Sunbrand, Miastal Sunbrand, and Danil Sunbrand. Rialius was the eldest son of Nolan, was a widower with a son. He had traveled to human territories in service to the Light and a human priestess pursued him until he eventually gave in. When she perished he returned to Quel'thalas and the humans forced him to bring his son, Danil Sunbrand, with him. He was presumed dead until just recently. Tyan Sunbrand was the middle son of the Sunbrand branch of the family and the weakest of the three brothers in terms of light use potential. While the other two brothers thrived in their studies Tyan struggled greatly, a problem which led to his rather sour persona. Not only was he in his elder brother's shadow, but his younger as well. Miastal Sunbrand was the third son of Nolan, an eccentric, clumsy, and absent-minded airhead with an unusual gift for using the Light. Miastal actually became a full fledged member of the priesthood before Tyan did. Outside of light-use, Miastal delved into Thalassian engineering and eventually became quite the little inventor. Danil Sunbrand was the half-elf son of Rialius Sunbrand. Raised in human territory, Danil spent his life studying the light alongside full blooded humans and elves, all of whom made fun of him for different reasons. An outcast, Danil developed a low sense of self-worth, having made only one friend, a human Paladin Squire named Cavil McCreary whom he still sends letters to. Danil hated the idea of his fate as a healer and sought other paths, such as becoming a Farstrider Scout, but he failed miserably. The Farstriders pawned him off to Pandaren for monk training and after much soul searching the Pandaren told him he was best suited as a healer, much to his dismay. A tragic accident involving swarming Mantid and a kite landed Danil crippled. These days he works as the Pyreanor shop boy. The children of the Snowdawn branch of the Household consisted of twins Kyverin Snowdawn and Talverin Snowdawn, usually called Kye and Tal, and their younger brother Cayliel Snowdawn. Kye and Tal Snowdawn were actually the first born of their generation and had become great priests, battle-priests, and traveled the world in service to the Light alongside human forces. They traveled with Uther and Arthas until the human prince disbanded the Silver Hand. The two brothers helped with the reconstruction of Quel'thalas before traveling south to the Plaguelands to join the Argent Dawn, with whom they perished in a siege on Naxxramas. They returned later as Death Knights. Cayliel Snowdawn was a traditional priest and traveled with his brothers. Unlike his brothers he wound up back in Stormwind instead of in Quel'thalas. His finance accounts were with Thalassian banks and when Quel'thalas fell he lost all of his currency. After the destruction of the Sunwell, he fell ill and was unable to work, and therefore unable to earn pay, and lost his flat. A human paladin, the same human Paladin that had befriended Danil Sunbrand, took him in. The Sunbrand Estate was flattened by the Scourge and with it died Nolan, Alyse, Sidhion, and Marita. A fifth body presumed to be Rialius was also found among the wreckage of Nolan's study, however, as Rialius has returned to Quel'thalas as an Illidari, the identity of the fifth body found on the Sunbrand estates is now an unsolved mystery. Retainers Some of the retainers of House Pyreanor have shared their family history, this is a brief summary of that information. Brightblaze The Brightblaze family was a moderately wealthy Magister family in the southern part of Quel'thalas with a waterfront estate in Suncrown Village. The children of the Brightblaze family received the best education gold could buy and both went on to success. The Brightblaze Househood had two children, Eramas Brightblaze and Iviaen Brightblaze. Eramas was older and wound up a Kael'thalas Loyalist and fell in the siege of Magister's Terrace right before the restoration of the Sunwell. Iviaen Brightblaze wound up injured by the Scourge and rescued by the Pyreanor Household where he resides to this day. The Brightblaze Estate was completely destroyed. Duskhallow The Duskhallow Household was a farming family in southern Quel'thalas on the outskirts of Windrunner Village. As a farming family there were many many siblings, most of whom died to troll attacks or the scourge. Only two didn't, both of whom had traveled north to become Magisters, both of whom wound up on the darker path of the Warlock. The elder, Ellrys Duskhallow, was the first to travel north and the family struggled to pay her tuition for additional education at the academy. As a Kael'thas loyalist, she fell in the Magister's Terrace siege. The younger, Dalaen Duskhallow, traveled north and managed to secure a scholarship for his training. Dalaen joined the Pyreanor household after surviving pursuit by a herd of scourge in Silvermoon. The Duskhallow farms were lost to the scourge. Structure of House Pyreanor While Zan Pyreanor is the head of the household, he does not act alone in running the several businesses that operate within the building, nor does he make all the decisions on his own. He recognizes that several members of the household play key roles in the upkeep and success of the household and companies; therefore, the Pyreanor household has a familial council that consists of Zan and number of elves who each bring their own knowledge, experience, businesses, land, and wealth to the table. Together, the members of the Familial council and their combined resources technically make the Pyreanor household a force to be reckoned with. A large amount of money, land, and companies give the household the opportunity to claim nobility and assert influence… should they choose to. However, the household does not, as political hassles and silly noble titles are more trouble than they are worth. Head of Household: * Zan Pyreanor is the acting head of household, the oldest living male of the Pyreanor family. He makes several business decisions and acts as the front voice, mouthpiece, for the rest of the council, sometimes to their dismay as his sense of humor often makes him appear to be an imbecile. He is a figurehead, but he also is head caretaker of the entire family, providing comfort and attention where needed. He also handles much of the cooking and around the house duties. This head of household in this case is essentially the house dad that acts a lot like a mom. Partners: *Tyan Sunbrand is one of Zan's life partners. He also represents the interest of the Sunbrand family, which brought the Sunbrand and Stardawn estates into the Pyreanor family. Tyan is Zan's longest confidant, privy to the dark secrets and sides of Zan that few have seen. Tyan spearheads the Home for Wayward Youths and educational projects. *Azara Icefury is one of Zan's life partners; his union into the family has brought several plots of land. Zan views him as his strong and stalwart confidant as well as life partner. Zan looks up to and admires Azara's strength. Like Tyan, he is privy to darkest secrets. He spends a good amount of time tinkering, oversees some of the shop employees, and sometimes helps with the cooking duties. Council: *Leiah Pyreanor is the eldest living female member of the Pyreanor family. She represents the interests of the Pyreanor branch family and is sort of a matriarch of the collective household. She is headstrong, stubborn, and pragmatic, arguably more of a man than her brother is. She has a keen mind for business and often dissuades the others from unwise financial choices until the stability to pursue them is there. *Iviaen Brightblaze is a magister that has been with the Pyreanor since the fall. He runs his own business and works for the Reliquary. He represents the interests of those who live in the Pyreanor but are not among one of the core families. He often handles responsibilities, such as cooking and caring for the wards. He is the number one mister mom when Zan's away, often taking up many of Zan's domestic responsibilities. He has a love for sweets and spreads cheer with candy. He attempts to encourage and inspire creativity and pursuit of business among the young wards of the Pyreanor, encouraging them to create, act, and ensure a future of freedom and prosperity, instead of poverty if and when they leave the nest. *Oliver Pyreanor is the youngest member of the Pyreanor family. He brings to the Pyreanor family the Estate of his now deceased fiancé. The estate included hefty bank accounts, land deeds, and titles. Ollie's contributions act as a nest egg for himself and his partner Tally as well as a fallback for the rest of the household should emergencies arise. Additionally, Ollie is a co-owner of a creamer business and sells ice cream in the shop. *Miastal Sunbrand is the younger brother of Tyan Sunbrand. He is infamous for his clumsiness, but also for his hyperactive creative mind, some theorize he is too busy trying to solve the problems of the universe to make sure he doesn't trip over his own robes. Miastal is a very skilled priest and entrepreneur in his own right. Alongside Zan, Miastal has founded Sunpyre Innovations, a Thalassian Engineering company that designs, fabricates, and manufactures technological tools for household and military use. *Kemnebi Sunrunner is head of security. He is a quiet protector of the shop and its residents. He occasionally assists with the household's wards and his primary concern is safety. He also provides tutoring to some young rangers who have become employees. For the longest time folks did not think Kemnebi could speak but recent developments have indicated that he can indeed do so. His words, when they come, are often important. Assistant: *Danil Sunbrand does not bring anything to the table of the familial council, but he often is the first person anyone entering the household or shop meets. Danil is aware of practically everything that goes on in the house and who everyone is. He works the till, he balances the books, he also maintains relationships with visitors and is a great source of information. Danil handles responsibilities that others may not even be aware exist inside the household, like feeding the folks who live in the basement. ---- Category:House Pyreanor Category:WIP